devil_survivor_2_the_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuru Akie
'Yuzuru Akie, '''or commonly called '''Joe '(ジョー, Jō), is one of Resistance members from Nagoya. Character Outline Appearance Joe is young slender man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wears black shades sunglasses. He wears business black and white stripe suit with matching cap, white-collar shirt, and white shoes. Personality Joe often has his head in the clouds and can make light of serious situations. He's laid back and lazy, however able to aid others when he sees them in trouble. Despite his outer expression, he seems to have a surprising amount of wisdom and insight. Plot Overview Tuesday's Disquet Joe is a member of resistance group that lead by Ronaldo. Hibiki asks Joe whether what Ronaldo has said is true, and replies that while he doesn't whether it was true or not, if the government knew about the disaster but do nothing to help the civillians, he would be angry. When asked why he joined the resistance, Joe said it just happened. He then cheered Hibiki when he feels that the latter is 'gloomy' when pondering about what Ronaldo has said before he left. Shortly after, Ronaldo reveals that Joe lost his girlfriend because of the calamity. He later appears along side Otome, offering their help to fight the next Septentrione. When Airi and Jungo fight against three of their members to retake JP's Nagoya branch, he and Ronaldo helps their teammates to retreat. Jungo mistook him as the leader until he points that Ronaldo is the leader. When Airi refuses to listen to Ronaldo, they continues to fight, his demon, Orcus, fighting against Jungo's demon, Neko Shogun. Their fight is interrupted when Phecda appears, defeating their demons with ease despite their cooperation. He could only watch as Phecda kept attacking while Hibiki, Io, and Otome uses their demons to fight back until Yamato appears and easily defeats Phecda by overwriting his demon, Cerberus' abilities. Wednesday's Changes He, and the entire JP's members and resistance members follows through a physical examination. After his examination was done, he finds Daichi intending to peek on Io. He then casually walks to where the women's check up room is and was about to open the door under the excuse that it was an 'accident', but Daichi stopped him. Hibiki then approaches them, asking them what they were doing. Joe says that they were doing a scientific research, but as he said this, Io opens the door and saw them, immediately concluding that they were trying to peek. When Daichi and Hibiki claimed that Joe was the one responsible, Joe has already ran away, leaving both of them to be scolded. Afterwards, Daichi protests against him for leaving them alone, which he jokingly answers that that what is like to be him. Ronaldo meets them and explains his situation before leaving, making Joe say that Ronaldo and everyone are working hard. Daichi, however, says that Joe doesn't look like it. Airi and Jungo find them and Airi angrily calls them pervert for trying to peek on woman's check up. Joe just cheerfully commenting that her belly button is cute, embarrassing Airi further. He joins Nagoya faction with Ronaldo, Airi, Otome, Jungo, and the entire resistance members during operation to defeat Megrez who will appear in Nagoya. While waiting for the plan to be out into motion, he wonders who will be protecting Tokyo (Later revealed to be Yamato alone). He, Ronaldo, Otome, Airi, and Jungo waiting at the harbor where Megrez started to surfacing. Once it finally reaches the surface, they attack is together, but found their attacks unable to break through Megrez's strong shell. During these times, Hibiki and Io received Joe, Ronaldo, and Otome's death clip, and immediately warns them. However, the three refuses to back down since there are no other summoners left strong enough to defeat Megrez. Ronaldo tells them not to do anything reckless and retreat if the situation gets dangerous, to which Joe replies that he doesn't even know what is reckless anymore. After Megrez is defeated, the Nagoya team briefly relieved that the battle is over, until Megrez use the last of its power to launch explosions towards them. While Airi and Jungo managed to escape, Joe, Otome, and Ronaldo are hit by the attack, instantly killing them, just like the death clip has depicted them be. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Once the world is restored by Polaris to the day before the invasion begin through Hibiki's wish, Joe is revived and is last seen in hospital, telling a nurse that he's waiting for his girlfriend who is allowed to go home, and the nurse apologized for being suspicious of him. His girlfriend then calls out to him, and Joe comments that she's looking better than before. Demon *'''Orcus: '''Joe's signature demon. It uses ice-based magic attack and able to float objects and use it to attack enemies. Trivia *His favorite food is Taiwanese ramen. *His favorite drink is espresso. *He used to join manga club when he was a student for three years before he stopped. *His ideal wedding is an extravagant one on the beaches of hawaii only with his bride. Category:Character Category:Male Characters